


Prosperity

by timetopretend



Series: The Jewel of Seijoh [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Sex, Breeding, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetopretend/pseuds/timetopretend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"To the Immortal Knight of Kitagawa Daiichi, your king bestows on you another gift from the Gods. Surely, only the heavens themselves could create a treasure as beautiful. As a token of my appreciation for your commendable service and valor, I gift you the Jewel of Seijoh.” </p>
<p>Where Iwaizumi is the most powerful and feared knight of the realm and Oikawa is an omega hailed for his beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prosperity

The king’s table used stacks of gold coins as decorum among the roasted game, bottles of wine and deep brass bowls of fruit. In his drunken state, the king’s golden bracelets clanked loudly against his goblet. It was the end of war, and the hall was filled with the most lavish of celebrations. To the king, it meant rolling in the riches obtained from the defeated king’s castle.

 

In the last 4 years, Iwaizumi had advanced from general to God. The backbone of the king’s army had lead an unimaginable seize of Seijoh, the most wealthy kingdom in the modern world. It was a selfish march for material gains, but it didn’t matter.Iwaizumi was a descendent of the oldest and strongest alpha bloodline in the kingdom whose servitude to the king went back generations. A knight will follow wherever his sword is needed, and Iwaizumi was a knight by birth.

 

Iwaizumi hadn’t won the war with intention of becoming a hero to his people. Either way, they called him The Immortal. The knight who couldn’t die. It was bullshit, of course. Iwaizumi had spilled his fair share of blood for the stacks of gold the king sifted through his fingers. He has human, just like all the men he slayed to stay alive. The sole victory that mattered to Iwaizumi was that his acclaim had warranted his retirement. He was cemented a legend, and now he was promised a life of luxury, provided by the king.

 

Before the night came to a close, the king rose from his chair and respectful silence covered the hall like a blanket.

 

With his arms raised, the King’s booming voice proclaimed “By the sword, they have seen fit to bestow the riches of Gilgamesh himself upon us. In celebration tonight, let your cups be filled to the brim. Let your voices carry through these halls in joyous cries!”

 

Iwaizumi sat at the king’s right side. The king had been in his ear all night, boasting about the greatest spoil of the war: the famed treasure called the Jewel of Seijoh.

 

Although Iwaizumi had stormed the castle himself, he was kept aside as the Jewel was captured by the king’s personal guard and brought directly to the capitol. Not a single soldier laid eyes on it. However secretive it was, the king was open to talking about it now, as he had reminded Iwaizumi a thousand times that there was no sight more pleasing than the Jewel.

 

Once the roasted pig was done to the bare bones, the King led a toast to Iwaizumi. The occupants of the hall rose to their feet, goblets raised and smiles intact. While the room was still standing, the kind started again, “Now, to close tonight’s festivities, I have one last presentation to make. There is only one gift worthy of a true God of war, to the Immortal Knight of Kitagawa Daiichi, your king bestows on you another gift from the Gods. Surely, only the heavens themselves could create a treasure as beautiful. As a token of my appreciation for your commendable service and valor, I gift you the Jewel of Seijoh.” 

 

•

 

When Iwaizumi arrived to his chambers, the door was guarded by six of the king’s guards. The king was sparing no expense to keep the treasure safe, as shown by his surprising decision to not parade the Jewel in front of the banquet hall filled with people. 

 

Iwaizumi nodded to the men keeping watch as opened the door. 

 

The smell nearly knocked Iwaizumi on his ass. In an effort to contain it, Iwaizumi slammed the door carelessly. 

 

In the center of Iwaizumi’s bed, what was unmistakably an omega, laid on his back with his legs spread wide. Iwaizumi inhaled deeply. The sweet musk of an omega in heat was thick in the air. It pulled on the alpha like gravity, and in an instant he was beside the bed looking down at a beautiful brunet. 

 

Iwaizumi caught the large, deep chocolate eyes that were blown wide with ecstasy. The omega was panting softly. Iwaizumi watched the beautiful expanse of his chest raise and fall quickly as he fingered his slicked up asshole. Keeping the eye contact, the omega rolled over. Assuming the position to be mounted, the omega exposed his neck and widened his legs for show. 

 

“Iwaizumi Hajime, the Immortal Knight, I’m yours. I present myself, Oikawa Tooru, the Jewel of Seijoh, to be your mate,” the omega spoke clearly, despite the flush on his cheeks. Even covered in the sweat of his heat, the omega was gorgeous.

 

The Jewel lived up to his moniker. His skin appeared luminous, no doubt he had been pampered with expensive oils for tonight. He possessed the tell-tale omega traits in spades: his hips were wide for bearing children and his ass was deliciously plump. 

 

Iwaizumi’s first move was running his curious hand up the omega’s thick thighs. Grabbing at the milky flesh, the alpha sighed at the soft skin in his hand. Omegas had no need for muscle tone, as their sole purpose was breeding. Oikawa’s ass was a testament to that. Iwaizumi palmed the soft, heavily padded backside of the omega and groaned. 

 

Iwaizumi understood immediately why the king had regarded Oikawa with so much care, to the point where nearly no eyes had even seen him.

 

“How the fuck did they get you through the castle smelling like this,” Iwaizumi balked. Sweet smelling slick was running down the omega’s parted legs and the alpha was nearly dizzy from the aroma.

 

To Iwaizumi’s surprise, the omega chuckled.

 

“You really do have a funny personality,” the omega said as he turned his head back to meet Iwaizumi and _smiled, “_ I wasn’t in heat before I came in your room. It must be your scent.”

 

Iwaizumi regrettably had to put space between between him and Oikawa to dispose of his garments. In the spare seconds, Oikawa began rocking back and forth on his hands in knees teasingly displaying his wet and already stretched hole. His small cock hung between his legs, flushed and hard. 

 

“They told me you were a real alpha and that I would be carrying your pups before the month ended. I know what they meant now,” Oikawa said as he watched Iwaizumi step out of his trousers, “Just breathing in your scent put me in heat.” His eyes were stuck on the alpha’s thick cock. _His balls look so full and heavy_ , Oikawa thought, _more like_ _I’ll be pregnant in an hour._

 

Once he was out of his clothes, Iwaizumi crawled on the bed to the omega. His alpha instincts were loud in the back of his head, but Iwaizumi was determined to not completely lose his grip. 

 

Iwaizumi brought his eyes level to the omega’s quivering hole. Breathing deep, Iwaizumi lingered on the sight and smell for a moment before leaning forward and raking his tongue up to catch a dribble of slick sliding down Oikawa’s thigh. It was better than the sweetest honey.

 

“You’re so wet,” Iwaizumi said, “I bet my knot slides right in.” 

 

Oikawa shivered.

 

Iwaizumi followed the trail over the omega’s balls, sucked on them for a moment before leaving a trail of kisses to Oikawa’s ass. When he dipped his tongue inside the omega’s hole, a rush of slick spilled into his mouth. Iwaizumi lapped it up eagerly. 

 

Oikawa panted out helpless cries. His hands dug in the sheets as his sensitive body was teased. Oikawa could feel his own wetness spilling out. He was soaking himself and mewling like a baby omega in the fires of their first heat. 

 

Iwaizumi felt the pheromones hitting him, and the waves were starting to overtake him. The omega’s slick was working through the alpha like a drug. Leaning back up, he brought his hands to the Oikawa’s waist.

 

“I don’t have the strength to ease into it. I hope you’re ready,” Iwaizumi said. He held his hard cock in his hand and lined up behind the omega.

 

“I wouldn’t want you to anyway,” Oikawa groaned, “ _Please, alpha_.” 

 

Iwaizumi slid in with a single hard thrust. 

 

Oikawa was much too slick to offer much resistance, but the grip around Iwaizumi’s cock still felt incredible. 

 

Burying himself to the hilt, Iwaizumi didn’t feel the need to let Oikawa adjust to his thick girth, and began working his hips immediately. Finding the angle that made the omega cry out was easy.

 

“ _Yes,”_ Oikawa gasped out, as his body rocked with Iwaizumi’s wild pace. 

 

The slide inside Oikawa was incredible, Iwaizumi truly believed he was a treasure. 

 

Iwaizumi couldn’t hold back a groan watching Oikawa’s ass clap as it smacked against his hips with his thrusts. The sound of Iwaizumi’s balls against his omega was lewd. 

 

Iwaizumi didn’t know how Oikawa was holding himself up anymore. The omega continued to grind back, taking every inch of cock like he needed it. 

 

Feeling Oikawa’s tighten on his cock, Iwaizumi checked himself for a moment.

 

“Flip over,” Iwaizumi instructed, “Don’t wanna knot you from the back.”

 

Oikawa rolled over onto his back and parted his legs. Being face to face was nice, Oikawa thought. He liked looking at his alpha. Iwaizumi’s face wasn’t as stern as it seemed up close. He was powerful and sexy in a raw way, and Oikawa could feel his heart flutter. 

 

“I didn’t think you’d be so handsome,” Oikawa said breathlessly.

 

Iwaizumi smirked and gave a small huff of a laugh. 

 

“I didn’t think you’d talk so much,” Iwaizumi flat lined. Oikawa couldn’t help but crack a smile. Although he had just met Iwaizumi, the endearment was obvious. Iwaizumi pressed himself between Oikawa’s legs. This time when he pushed inside, he took it slowly.

 

“Yet you want to gaze in my eyes as you knot me. What a romantic alpha you are, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa managed to get out as his alpha entered him. 

 

Iwaizumi pulled his hips back slow.

 

“ _Ah-“_ Oikawa cried as Iwaizumi slammed back inside. 

 

Almost instantly as Iwaizumi began hitting his prostate, Oikawa started clamping down on him again. It was starting to feel dangerously good, and Iwaizumi started to feel his knot coming soon. 

 

As Iwaizumi’s knot began to fatten, Oikawa’s cock spurted precome against his abdomen. 

 

A repeated moan of “ _Oh”_ came out of Oikawa as he felt his orgasm near. The growing knot started to catch at the ring of his hole. 

 

_“Knot me, please, fill me up,”_ Oikawa moaned, _“God, I want it.”_

 

“I’m gonna give it to you,” Iwaizumi growled back, “Gonna give you my pups.” 

 

Oikawa went rigid in Iwaizumi’s arms. Oikawa came with desperate whine.

 

Iwaizumi milked every second until his knot grew too big for his omega’s hole; pushing it inside as it grew and pulling it out, loving the delicious catch against the rim every time. Iwaizumi grinded his knot inside as it grew larger and larger. He waited until the last moment to press back inside where he knew it would catch. 

 

Iwaizumi let out a deep groan as he came inside his omega. Vision going white, Iwaizumi lost his senses in the most powerful orgasm he could imagine. Biting down on Oikawa’s neck, Iwaizumi felt his teeth break skin, sealing their bond. Iwaizumi gently licked across the mark to soothe his mate. The bond between the two was unbreakable now, beyond what either could undo. Iwaizumi felt pride swelling at the pleased noises from Oikawa at the act of bonding. 

 

The knot pressed against Oikawa’s prostate, making him give another small cry. It was fully grown now, and Oikawa’s face was transparent with bliss. Iwaizumi regarded him with awe. 

 

Oikawa was gently rocking his hips on the knot, getting every bit of pleasure he could. 

 

Iwaizumi was shocked to feel Oikawa begin to come again. He could feel the omega’s hole trying to tighten down on his fat knot.

 

“That’s right, baby,” Iwaizumi spoke softly as he pet Oikawa’s damp hair away from his forehead, “Coming around my knot like a good omega. You must want to be bred so bad.”

 

Oikawa’s cock continued to give small spurts for a moment. The pressure he felt inside was amazing. Oikawa could feel his insides being pumped full of come, and it was incredible. 

 

They were a sweaty mess, but Iwaizumi didn’t care to rest his body down on top of Oikawa’s. As their heaving breathing filled the air, Iwaizumi couldn’t take his eyes off his new mate. Oikawa was beautiful in every sense of the word, Iwaizumi thought. It almost wasn’t fair, because after all they’ve done he still looks flawless. 

 

“I feel like I should tell you now that I’m a seventh generation alpha,” Iwaizumi said as he kissed Oikawa’s neck. The bond mark was still raw, and Iwaizumi licked at the spot, trying to ease the discomfort. 

 

“So, there’s no doubt about it then. I’m carrying your pups.” Oikawa could feel his smile breaking before he could even get the words out. 

**Author's Note:**

> this marks the beginning of my very first series!!!
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated, thank you guys so much for your kindness <3
> 
> my ask box is open on tumblr, you can find me at [iwaizummi](iwaizummi.tumblr.com)


End file.
